


YouTube-famous

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cyberbulling, F/M, famous Balloon Squad, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: The Balloon Squad has a famous Youtube channel, Hei Briskeby, and their viewers notice Sana and Yousef being close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The short parts in between the dotted lines are comments Sana concentrates on.

"HEEEEY", they all shout at the same time. Sana is used to them being this loud but standing behind the camera now, she still jumps at how loud they really are.

Hei Briskeby, aka Elias, Mutta, Adam, Mikael and Yousef, are shooting a video for their YouTube channel. Once again in the Bakkoush house. 

Sana is at home most of the time the guys decide to shoot a video. Well, they actually have a weekly plan to have a clear schedule when to prepare, when to film, when to edit. However, they don't keep to that plan very often. So it's possible that they are at the Bakkoush house every day. One would think that they would have found another location to film at when their channel got big, like really big. But no, they love filming here and probably won't stop so soon. Not that Sana minds much. This gives her the opportunity to see that one friend of Elias she might have a crush on. 

"What's up everyone? Welcome back! How are you all? I hope you're doing good! Like I always say, you look good no matter what!", Elias says with his usual grin and leans forward in his seat and winks at the camera. Sana rolls her eyes until she sees Yousef looking at her.

Mutta, Adam and Mikael are sitting on the couch while Elias and Yousef are sitting on the floor in front of them. Yousef's eyes keep wandering over to Sana and while Elias says 'You look good no matter what' Yousef looks straight at Sana and nods while smiling at her. Sana immediately blushes and presses her lips together to not smile too brightly and attract attention from the other boys. 

"Today, we're going to do something that has been requested a lot!", Yousef says after Elias nudges him for him to pay attention to the video. "We are doing a Q&A!"

"We haven't done a video like this in ... well, never. We've never done this kind of video.", Adam says.

"And since we've gained quite a lot of viewers in the last months and you all keep asking us about ourselves we thought we would do this.", Mutta explains and Sana is amazed that the guys didn't write a script for this. They work so well together but that just shows how great of friends they are. 

"And it's impossible to answer every comment you leave us so we're going to try to answer as many questions as possible in this video.", Mikael concludes.

Sana looks down at her phone and reads the messages in the group chat with her friends. She is still listening to what the guys are saying, though.

"We wanted to just read out the questions we choose from this..", Elias holds up a sheet of paper. "But since my lovely sister is here today, behind the camera, she can ask us the questions randomly."

Sana's head shoots up and she narrows her eyes at her brother. He always finds a way to incorporate her in their videos. She has been in a few before but she really doesn't feel like being in front of the camera now. Especially because she came back from basketball practice just minutes ago.

Because Sana doesn't react immediately, the boys think they need to try and convince her. 

"Sana, it's more fun that way!", Adam suggests.

"Pleeeease, sis! I know you're exhausted right now but you can just chill behind the camera and read them to us.", Elias says and shows his sister a big smile. 

While Adam and Elias talk, Sana notices that all of them look at her but one pair of eyes looks most hopeful. Yousef raises his eyebrows at Sana and just waits.

"It's fine. I'll do it.", Sana says. Yousef stands up to give Sana the sheet of paper with the questions and gives the paper more slowly to her than necessary. Sana plumps down onto the floor, crosses her legs under her and waits for the guys to give her a sign to start.

Most questions are stuff like age, where they all are from, this or that questions, who's most likely to do something and what the guys do besides YouTube. Sana loves this question because these five boys are not just relying on YouTube for their future but all are either working or studying at university. Sana is not too interested in those questions because they practically live here and she knows all of them pretty well. 

But the following question is interesting. Not only because Sana knows that their fans are dying to know but because she has been asked this about the boys too often to count. 

She rephrases the question and says: "Do any of you have a significant other?"

Sana can't help herself. Her eyes immediately find Yousef who is shaking his head. And looking at Sana with a ... sad look. Sana and Yousef have something going on between them. They are not dating but there is something. And all the other guys know it too. 

Adam and Mikael look at each other as the first instinct but quickly look away then. Elias shakes his head but grins and Mutta just doesn't say anything and looks into the camera with a lopsided smile. 

Elias looks around and answers for all of his friends too: "See, we're all single!" Sana is ready to read the next question but Elias continues answering. Her older brother looks at Yousef who watches his best friend answer and says: "Well, you know.. it's complicated with this guy here." He pats Yousef on the shoulder and then sends a look towards Sana. She wishes she could vanish in thin air then and there. Sometimes she hates her brother. 

"Okay! Next question!", Sana announces but Elias, Mutta, Mikael and Adam laugh about her reaction. They have such a great time trying to push Sana and Yousef to finally become a couple because it's obvious to them that Sana and Yousef are gone for each other. Yousef pretends to laugh along.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does this mean Yousef is NOT single????"

"Please tell me it's complicated because he's in love with Elias' sister!! How cute would they be?!?!?!"

"TELL ME HE IS NOT DATING THAT GIRL WHO IS IN THEIR VIDEOS SOMETIMES. NOO!"

" I'm calling it! Yousana is a thing. Look at his cute face when looking at - behind - the camera!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sana! Yousef! Get your cute little asses over here! We need to start filming!", Elias shouts from the window to the couple sitting outside in the garden. Since Yousef and Sana started dating a short while back and actually told people about it, Yousef has been spending quite a lot of time with Sana when he was over at the Bakkoush house. Elias was a little jealous, actually, but he was glad that these two lovesick idiots are finally together.

"You think my ass is cute?", Yousef's first words are when he comes through the door. Elias turns around to his best friend and nods with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, Yousef! Unbelievably cute. But if you don't go sit in your spot now that cute ass will belong to a dead person.", Elias says with the sweetest smile and has everyone in the room impressed. That he can threaten Yousef with such a cute facial expression... Sana always knew Elias is good at this kind of creative stuff.

They end up playing some version of charades that they changed a bit but only with YouTube related stuff. 

For example, Yousef had to describe the 'Don't Judge' challenge and says: "The challenge Elias and Sana hated so much that Elias almost got in an argument with that dude at the gym!"

Sana is completely lost because she doesn't go to the gym with them but Mikael immediately shouts the right challenge and can't help but comment: "Yeah, well, Elias was right anyway!"

Elias impersonates Dan and Phil, yes both of them, perfectly which Mutta guesses first, though.

Adam describes someone with: "He serenades girls on College campuses with made up songs." While Elias and Mutta have no clue, Mikael is trying to think of the name. Well, Sana and Yousef forget for a second that they are not alone and keep looking at each other and have to lean forward for that. Elias is sitting between them because that's how they always sit when Sana joins them.

"Sana!", Adam shouts and makes Sana jump because she's ripped out of her small bubble with Yousef. "You need to know that! I've shown you videos and asked if you would mind if someone did that to you!"

Sana immediately knows who Adam is talking about but needs a second to remember the name. She jumps up and down on her seat on the floor while trying to remember the name and nervously pats on the couch. Yousef looks at her smilingly and then to the rest of the boys.

"Angrypicnic!", Sana shouts as soon as she remembers the name. Mikael starts complaining how he also knew it but just couldn't remember the name which Elias and Yousef make fun of him for because that's exactly the point of this game.

Sana takes a piece of paper from the snapback the guys, or rather Mutta, took off of Yousef's head because they needed to put the little pieces of paper with names of YouTubers, trends and challenges in it. 

Sana reads what's written on it: "The floor is lava."

Sana looks up at the boys and looks at each of them separately before trying to explain which wouldn't be hard.

"Okay, it's the challenge Yousef and I started and you all joined and now it gets dangerous!"

Yousef, Elias and Mikael shout: "The Floor is Lava" and as an instinct Sana looks around and sees herself sitting on the floor. Even though Yousef and Elias were two of the three people shouting the answer, they both do the same thing as Sana and all three of them jump on the couch, while the other three are still sitting on it. 

"I hate you people!", Adam can be heard crying, being squished between Elias and Sana.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is she in this video? She was in a video a month ago already!"

"Honestly if she's dating one of the guys she shouldn't be on your channel"

"Nobody can tell me Yousef and Sana are not IN LOVE! LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY SMİLE AT EACH OTHER!"

"Girl! Concentrate on your brother or something and don't bother with Yousef. Keep your eyes off him!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look who we found here. Studying and being a good student as always!", Adam has their vlogging-camera in his hands and points the camera at Sana. It's a Thursday afternoon and once again, the boys are at the Bakkoush house. Sana came home, immediately put on comfortable clothes and took her make up off. She didn't care that the boys are here. They have seen her in her worst conditions, like when she's sick, so it really doesn't matter.   
Sana looks up from her Biology book and smiles at Adam for a second, says Hi and looks back down on her book. She really doesn't feel like being a part of their next vlog.

Adam goes to the fridge and turns around to Sana, still filming.   
"So why are you studying in the kitchen? And when's your exam again? Tomorrow?"

Sana looks up again and plays with the pen in her hand. She nods and says: "Yeah, it's tomorrow. And I'm in the kitchen because you guys are in the backyard and even with my windows closed I can hear you."

Adam turns the camera to himself and smiles sheepishly: "Sooorry, we'll keep it down."

Sana just shrugs with a small smile: "Doesn't really matter, really. I'm fine studying here."

Adam stops filming after that and talks to Sana for a few minutes about what the topic of the exam will be. One would maybe not think that but Adam is a science- guy. He might not have been as good as Sana in school but he's very interested in stuff like physics and biology.

Before Adam leaves the kitchen to join the other boys in the backyard, Sana calls after him. He turns around and Sana hesitates a little bit. Adam leans on to the door frame and waits. Sana presses her lips together and wonders if she should bother with this or not. Then she sighs and leans forward in her seat and finally says what has been on her mind.

"Adam, could you maybe not include that in the vlog?" It's a good thing that all the Hei Briskeby boys, except for Yousef of course, are like brothers to Sana. She can talk to them about anything and they'll listen. But this topic in particular is uncomfortable for Sana to talk about.

Adam pushes himself of the door frame and steps closer to the kitchen table. His eyebrows furrowed and a concerned look on his face, which he quickly changes and smiles at Sana.

"Sure, that's no problem. But ... is there a reason why you don't want that?", Adam asks. He knows that Sana meant their short conversation he had filmed minutes ago. Usually she didn't mind being in their videos, she is some vlogs too. Mostly in the background because the guys are always in her house.

First Sana just shrugs and doesn't want to elaborate but if she explains once she might not need to talk about it again. Adam is the one who vlogs their days, at least most of the times. He is the best at it out of all the boys. Elias and Yousef comment too much while vlogging; Mikael doesn't comment anything at all and just films and Mutta gets too excited about things happening so fast that most things he films are blurry. Adam has the combination just right.

"Don't you read the comments under your videos?", Sana finally decides to say.

Adam nods but still looks confused so Sana continues: "Then you should know that your viewers don't like me being in your videos that much. Especially since some of them think I'm with Yousef and they really don't like that!"

She has noticed many comments under Hei Briskeby’s recent videos expressing this view very loudly.

Now Adam is even more confused. Sure, there are a few negative comments about Sana but it's YouTube. There are negative comments about Elias, Mutta, Yousef, Mikael and Adam, too. Before they tried to delete all the hate comments but now it's almost impossible and they don't even care that much anymore. You get desensibilized when you're on YouTube this long with a big audience. 

"What are you talking about? Most of our viewers love it when you're in the videos! Some suggest you being in the videos every day! And you  **are** together with Yousef so what's the problem?"

Sana sighs and puts away her pen and instead takes her phone in her hand and turns it in her hands while talking. 

"But if so many of your fans react to the unconfirmed idea of Yousef and I dating, imagine how they'll be if they knew.", Sana says and gets really sad. Adam opens his mouth to say something but Sana interrupts him: "Could you just please edit that part out. I'm not sure I want to be in today's vlog." She finishes her sentence with a small smile and Adam nods. Of course he wouldn't put her in a video is she doesn't want that. 

Adam starts to leave again and Sana shouts after him: "Please fix it! And not in the way Mikael always 'fixes it'!" She only hears Adam chuckle at that and turns back to the books all over the table. 

She's not alone for long, though. About ten minutes later Yousef enters the kitchen. Sana doesn't notice anyone coming into the room at first. He watches as Sana is really concentrated on the textbook in front of her and slowly and quietly gets closer to her. He goes to stand behind her chair and leans down and places a short kiss on Sana's cheek. Sana is surprised and looks at him so fast that she almost falls out of her seat. Yousef didn't move much after kissing her cheek so that there are only millimetres between their faces now. 

Sana looks into his eyes and can't stop the smile creeping up on her face. She tries to act mad but it doesn't work. "I hate you. Why would you do that?"

Yousef shakes his head lightly: "No, you don't." and grins at Sana. Then he pulls a chair close to Sana and sits down next to her. They both turn to each other and just smile at each other for a moment. 

Sana breaks the comfortable silence: "What are you doing here?" 

Yousef tilts his head a little and looks at her innocently: "Can't I just come and see my girlfriend?" He loves saying that Sana is his girlfriend and she loves hearing him say it. She still can't really believe that they finally managed to become a couple. That's why she doesn't want anything to ruin that. 

Sana mimics her boyfriend and answers: "Of course you can. But since you were here half an hour ago and Adam just left after I've told him something about us... there might be a connection, don't you think?"

Yousef gasps dramatically and makes Sana laugh and roll her eyes at him. "I'm offended that you would think that! ... But a little birdie could've told me about some doubts you have."

Sana quickly jumps up in her seat and instinctively reaches for Yousef's hand. "But there are no doubts about us being together. None at all!" She doesn't want him to misunderstand that.

Yousef nods with an understanding smile and covers Sana's hand with his. "I know, don't worry. But maybe we should still talk."

This time Sana nods. She knows they have to talk. She just didn't know how to start this conversation. Saying 'Hey, maybe let's keep our distance while filming and I'll avoid filming with you guys at all for a while because people don't like me' is not the right way to go.

"So you don't want to be in our videos anymore?", Yousef asks. 

Sana looks at their hands while answering: "Maybe for a while. Seems like a good solution. I've seen people comment rude stuff about you because of me being in the video and you looking at me. I don't want that for you."

"Hey,", Yousef says and makes Sana look at him, "Don't worry about that. I can deal with that. Nobody can expect me to not look at my beautiful girlfriend the whole time she is next to me."

Sana starts blushing but shakes her head at him. Such a dork. "Yousef, I'm serious about that."

He nods. He knows what she means. Yousef and the boys have gained a lot of YouTube friends since they started their channel and some of them have girlfriends. Yousef has seen what kind of stupid, unnecessary hate the girls have gotten because some fans didn't think they were the right person for their favorite YouTubers. It's stupid. But he knows that that is something that happens, sadly.

"I know. And you know I love having you in our videos, so do the boys. But if you're not comfortable with it, it's fine. Just know that you don't have to worry about it for my sake.", Yousef says and adds with a laugh, "Because let's be honest: You secretly love shooting videos with us."

"Ehh.. it's okay.", Sana answers looking bored. Secretly, she really does. She loves those boys and they are a lot of fun to hang out with.

Well, turns out YouTube videos are not the only thing to pay attention to when trying to be low-key about your relationship. Sana and Yousef don't try to hide their relationship, Yousef just didn’t talk about being in a relationship in their videos where that topic comes up more often than one would think and Sana avoids being in their videos. At least in the main channel ones; she can't escape the vlogging camera seeing as the guys are always at her home.

What Yousef forgot is that their viewers are not only watching their videos but are also on all the other social media. He loves it, don't get him wrong. He loves how supportive they all are about everything he does. But he didn't expect that much of a backlash to a picture he posts of him, Elias and Sana and the caption: 'My two favorite people'. It was partly just a response to a picture Mutta had posted some days ago of him with Mikael and Adam with the exact same caption. Elias and Yousef had jokingly teased those three for leaving them out of the picture and when Yousef was hanging out with the Bakkoush siblings he decided to post a similar picture. Even in the same poses as the other three.

There were a lot of really cute comments, more than anything else, but he couldn't ignore that there were some really rude ones, mostly directed at Sana. Elias and Yousef were furious once they read those. While some of them were a little petty from super-fans, some were straight up disrespectful which Elias and Yousef both deleted whenever they saw them and reported the accounts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two favorite people???? What about your best friends. since when is Elias' sister that important. She needs to stop."

"Aww, you're family goals tho. How cute would Yousana babies be?? And Elias as an uncle??"

"I'm sick of seeing that girl with you all the time? Doesn't she have her own friends?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana's plan to limit her appearances with the Hei Briskeby boys failed completely. Her own friends, especially Eva and Chris, told her not to pay attention to any of those stupid comments because those who leave these comments are jealous because Yousef is such a good catch and him and Sana are so cute. At the same time she couldn't hide from the boys. They genuinely were some of her best friend; one of them being her older brother and another one her boyfriends. 

Hei Briskeby doesn't post vlogs every day but every other day. In almost all of them you can see Yousef and Sana being all cute smiling at each other, flirting or something similar in the background. Of course there are not really physical and if you didn't know the context of them being a couple you would just think they are only best friends. But since their audience suspected something between them Mikael had fun leaving all those cute scenes of them in the background in the vlogs. At first Sana, Yousef and even Elias didn't like that at all but now, now they have fun with it. Neither Yousef nor Sana feels obligated to announce on the Internet that they are a couple and the longer they are together the less they care about what people have to say about them. 

Now, it's actually quite funny to them seeing some people being so invested that they theorize if they are together or not and pointing out things that speak for or against it. 

"Hi to all of you beautiful people out there! How are you doing? All good? I hope so!", Elias starts the video in his usual manner. Still looking straight into the camera he winks and then claps loudly and continues to talk: "After a long, loooong time we have a special guest in our video!" He points at the camera, or rather at Sana who is standing behind it. "Sana, come join us!"

As soon as Elias says that the other four guys start clapping which Sana only shakes her head at. She sits down between Elias and Yousef, who are leaning on the couch Adam, Mikael and Mutta are sitting on. 

"Okay! What we're going to do today is: We're going to see if we know Elias better..", Mutta starts explaining and points at Adam, Mikael, Yousef and himself, ".. or if Sana knows her brother better.", and pats Sana on the head. Sana starts laughing, joined by Yousef and Elias and looks at Mutta with an amused look. The way he pat her head was really cutely funny. Adam and Mikael were too preoccupied with whispering about something very close to notice that.

Elias explains the rules that they all write their answers on a sheet of paper and turn it around at the same time. 

"Let's start off easy! Who is my celebrity crush right now?"

"I know this!", Mutta shouts. 

Yousef looks up and around the room and thinks hard about this one. He should know this. His gaze falls onto Sana's paper because well, she's sitting right next to him, shoulders touching. She notices that he's looking and lightly shoves his shoulder and warns him laughingly.

"Don't look at me paper. You're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating. I'm didn't look at your answer!"

"Are you sure? I definitely saw you looking!", Sana answers and holds his gaze. Yousef leans a little closer and whispers something to Sana so quietly that not even the other guys could hear him.

"Maybe I was just looking at you. I told you nobody can blame me if I can't keep my eyes off of you."

He makes Sana blush furiously so she looks down at her paper. All that time those two were in their own bubble Elias almost shouted at Mikael because he looked so lost. 

"What do you mean you don't know? You told me we would make cute babies when I told you how hot she is!", Elias sounds so offended that Mikael wouldn't remember. 

"Dude, I don't know. I forgot!", Mikael shouts back and Mutta and Adam are watching them fight. All they need to make this perfect is popcorn. 

Elias is so done with Mikael and looks at Sana and Yousef before looking at the camera and announcing that they all should turn around their paper now. All, except for Mikael, have written the same name. 

"See, Mikael! Everyone knows it's Lily Collins! We watched that one movie together and I told you how hot she is!", Elias starts ranting while all the rest just laughs at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I missed Sana in your videos!"

"Okay, but honestly. I don't care if Yousef is dating Elias' sister but they would be so cute together. Look at them!!!"

"I don't know who I ship more: Yousef and Sana or Elias and Lily"

"Can I be Sana? She has the best boyfriend, best brother and best friends! I'm highkey jealous!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hateful comments towards Sana start to get too much for her. The boys try to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short parts in between the dotted lines are comments Sana concentrates on.

There were only a few limited times the boys have seen Sana cry. Even when they were younger she wouldn't cry in front of them. Even then she didn't like to look weak. 

So when Adam, out of all people, walks in on Sana crying he is overwhelmed. He can't remember when the last time was that he saw her cry or if he has ever seen her cry. He just wanted to ask her if she had a waterproof pen for their next video and forgot to knock on her door before bursting in. He usually forgot to knock but her door was not locked either.

He froze in his spot but once Sana turns around, and he sees her smudged make-up, he instinctively walks towards her. She is sitting on her bed, facing the window.

"Sana, is everything okay? Wait, stupid question. What happened?" 

Sana doesn't look at him and hides her face in her hands. Usually, when Adam says something stupid like that, Sana would answer sarcastically and they would end up bantering for a while. But now Sana's shoulders are shaking and she doesn't look at Adam. He is overwhelmed, to say the least. 

"Sana, how can I help? Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be fine.", Adam is crouching in front of her but is not sure what the right move is. His heart breaks seeing her like this. He wants to see the confident, sarcastic girl that he loves like a sister. He knows how to deal with her. Adam reaches out slowly and puts a hand on her knee to sooth her somehow. She doesn't react and he honestly doesn't know how to help.

He is very glad when he hears the rest of the boys come down the hall and sees Elias and Yousef stand at the door.

"Dude, you only had to ask for a pen. What's up?", Yousef says, without realizing what is happening at the same time in the room. The boys wouldn't let Yousef go get the pen because he wouldn't have come back for a while. 

Elias and Yousef realize that Sana is crying at the exact same time and both enter the room. 

"Adam, what did you do?", Elias immediately asks even though he knows that Adam would never intentionally do anything to hurt Sana.

Adam just shakes his head, eyes wide, and doesn't even know how to answer. With that both, Yousef and Elias, know that Adam didn't do anything. He would have reacted a lot different if he did. Yousef makes a move to go to Sana but Elias puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head at his best friend. 

He is Sana's brother and whatever made her cry would need to be dealt with by him. Elias ushers Adam out of the room and quickly goes to sit next to his sister. Sana doesn't cry often. Seeing her sob, shoulders shaking makes Elias' gut twist.

"Sana.", is all he has to say for her to look up. As soon as she hears the voice of her brother she loses it completely. She buries her face in her older brother's chest as he embraces her in a tight hug. She is sobbing and Elias feels like he needs to go punch something, or someone. Whoever made his baby sister cry like this. A lump forms in his throat and all he can do for a while is hold his sister.

Yousef is just standing there, frozen. Seeing Sana like this makes his heart ache and not knowing why she is in this situation makes it even worse. As soon as his eyes fell on her, crying, he wanted to rush over to her. But he also knew that him being her boyfriend doesn't mean he'll be the one she needs right now, not if her brother is there. 

He watches how Elias hugs her tightly and knows that he can't do anything. It's hard to leave the room and not being able to do anything but he decides that the siblings need their time alone. He closes the door to Sana's bedroom slowly and sees Adam, Mikael and Mutta waiting in the hallway.

"What happened?", Mikael asks.

Yousef just shakes his head, with a sinking feeling in his stomach: "I don't know. Elias is with her."

While the three of them go back to the living room, Yousef can't bring himself to do the same. He paces back and forth in the hallway.

Elias hugs and lets Sana cry for a while. He doesn't want to push her to tell him everything now. Finally, after many sobs and tears, Sana looks up at her brother. Her chin still quivering. She wipes away the tears with the back of her hands. 

Elias searches her face for any signs, anything that gives away why she is crying like this. Sana takes a few deep breathes and tries to say something but every time she chokes on her tears. Elias reaches out and strokes her arms in a calming manner. 

"I ruined your shirt.", are the first things Sana says. She had wiped all her make-up on her brother's white t-shirt. 

"Screw the shirt, Sana. What happened?" Elias can't stand to see his sister like this. His baby sister. 

Sana looks him in the eyes for a second and then at her hands. 

"It feels like back at Urra.", she mumbles. Still, Elias hears every single word and his blood starts boiling. He only has to hear 'Urra' from Sana's mouth and he sees black. She has suffered so much in middle school. She didn't deserve that. 

"What feels like that?", Elias asks and braces himself. If it wasn't for Sana he would be freaking out now. And trying to find whoever made his little sister feel so horrible.

Sana waits for a second. Should she show this to her brother? He would just get mad but wouldn't be able to do anything about it. But she needs to talk about this with someone. From the past she knows that bottling up only makes it worse. She unlocks her phone and hands it to Elias.

"They have screenshots of stuff from even back then. And the stuff with Sara, but all of that was deleted long time ago. How did they even find it?", Sana tears up again and can't control her tears. Why can't she ever escape that? Is she not worth forgetting the horrible times she had being bullied? Why do these people do that to her now? They don't even know her personally.

Elias reads through the screenshots, but only shortly. Then he clicks back and sees that these pictures are on a twitter account with a username that definitely shows that this is a fan-account for Hei Briskeby. But the content of this account is all hate. Not towards the boys, no. Towards Sana. Not only do they have screenshots of horrible things being said about Sana on the Internet from the past. They also write a lot of nasty things themselves. Attacking Sana for being with Yousef, being in the Hei Briskeby videos and even judging her and saying she is a bad Muslim. 

Elias, rage-filled, stands up and feels like he needs to shout or do something. He needs to do something about it. He can't let this happen to his sister, especially when it's indirectly his fault. If it wasn't for his YouTube channel she wouldn't be exposed to this now. He takes a deep breath, rubs his eyes and turns around to his sister. Sana is sitting there, tears rolling down her cheeks and his heart breaks once more. 

He kneels in front of her and wipes away her tears. "Sana, please don't cry. It's not worth it. These people just don't have anything better to do with their lives, you are so much better than any of them. I promise you I will do something about this. This can't be happening. You didn't do anything remotely wrong here."

Sana shakes her head: "Elias, I'll get over it. It's okay. It all just got overwhelming for a moment. But those people are your fans. What are you going to do? Some of your fans are just mad that I'm with Yousef."

"I don't claim those people as our fans! I don't care! This..", he lifts Sana's phone which is still in his hand. "... is far more than just commenting that they wouldn't like you and him together. This is far more. They're getting real personal! We'll do something. If you weren't Yousef's girlfriend you are still my baby sister and would still be in our videos, in our lives. I won't just sit around and do nothing when this happens to you."

Ten minutes later the boys and Sana sit in the living room. Elias standing in front of them like the leader he is. Aside from that he took it upon himself to find a solution to this. 

"Elias, it's okay. I'll deal with it on my own.", Sana says, desperate for him to listen by now.

He is set on doing something but Sana can't imagine anything that he does being worth it and changing anything. At least changing the situation for the better.

"Sana, this is not okay. And you're not on your own and don't have to deal with it on your own.", Yousef objects. He is sitting next to her, hand intertwined with hers. 

"It's not a big deal! I can manage! Stuff like that happens.", Sana says and is not sure if she is trying to convince the boys or herself. 

Adam who has been weirdly quiet this whole time speaks up. "Sana, it is a big deal. You know, I don't think I have seen you cry, ever! And crying is nothing bad but for you to cry it has to be a lot!"

"Plus, this..", Mikael lifts his own phone. Elias has given them all the name of the account to report and they will try to contact someone from Twitter later to get it removed instantly. Mikael is the best with computers so he'll try to see if there are other accounts like that, specifically made to spread hate. "... is unacceptable. They spend their time trying to hurt you and you're not even a YouTuber yourself."

"We get hate, too. It happens. Doesn't make it right but it happens.", Mutta says, "But this is honestly a whole another level."

"And you're not even a public figure! You shouldn't be afraid of hanging out with us, with your friends, your brother or your boyfriend because people might write something bad.", Elias concludes all of it.

Sana sighs and stands up, letting Yousef's hand fall out of her own: "Guys, it'll only get worse if you try to do something about it. I know what I'm talking about! You shouldn't get in a conflict with your fans because of me.", she stops for a second but doesn't give any of the boys a chance to say something before she continues. "You see now why I never cry around you?", she says and quickly runs out of the room. All of them stand up at the same time and Yousef is ready to sprint after her. Again, Elias stops him.

"Dude, what the hell? Let me go talk to her!", Yousef almost shouts at his best friend. Yousef is not like this, ever. But seeing Sana obviously hurt and not being able to do anything is the worst feeling he has experienced. 

And Elias knows this. That's why he doesn't say anything about that. Instead he says: "Yousef, I know. But I know my sister better than anyone here and she needs a little time to calm down. She isn't this open with many people. It took a lot of her to even tell us about this!"

All of the boys nod, including Yousef. He sighs and turns to his friends.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

\--

Turns out this one was the only account that is dedicated to make Sana miserable. Thank God. What the boys did might not be much. And having one account like this might not seem like much but hate spreads fast, especially when people are misinformed or not informed at all. 

Sana finding this account wasn't a coincidence either. It was send to her by people that wanted her to see all those hateful comments. 

Neither of the boys would just sit around and not do anything to stop that. When they started their YouTube channel they didn't think it would get this big. So big that it affects their family and friends. It's not okay that people think it would be okay to send hate to anyone, really. But sending it to someone just because she is the girlfriend of someone they like a lot, that's wrong on so many levels.

Yousef knocks on Sana's door. He can hear loud music coming from her room but she still somehow hear his knock. Turning the music down, she shouts: "Who is it?"

"Me, Yousef."

Yousef has left her alone for the one and a half hours the guys tried to do at least something. Now, he can't take it anymore. He needs to see if she's alright.

Sana opens the door, her face bare of any make-up now. She lets Yousef in and closes the door behind them. As soon as she turns around she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him close. He doesn't waste anytime embracing her in the hug.

"I'm sorry for going off at you earlier.", Sana mumbles into the crook of his neck. 

Yousef leans back a little to look at his girlfriend. She genuinely looks sad about that. He chuckles lightly and makes Sana look at him confused. 

"Sana, are you honestly sad about that, right now? It's cool, really.", Yousef explains why he laughed. It amazes him how she can be this caring even after being in such a bad mood, for good reason as well.

They go to sit down on the bed and Sana leans her head on his shoulder. She probably never has been this happy that her parents aren't home. If they got wind of this whole drama they would be worried sick and she really doesn't want that.

"Yousef, I was being honest. You guys shouldn't do anything about this. It's just some coward hiding behind a screen.", Sana starts. 

Then she takes a deep breath and continues: "It just hit me pretty hard in that moment because ... well, I told you about Urra. It just felt like I was back in middle school and being bullied for something that I won't choose to change. I didn't choose to take off my hijab then and I'm not choosing breaking up with you or taking off my hijab 'because I'm not a good enough Muslim' now." The last part Sana says in a mocking way.

Yousef turns his head a little and kisses the top of Sana's head. 

"I envy how strong you are.", Yousef says. Sana's head shoots up and she smiles at him lovingly.

"But..", Yousef continues and Sana narrows her eyes at him. "You don't have to face everything alone. You have me, Elias, the boys, your girl friends. We're all here, anytime."

Sana presses her lips together, trying not to tear up again. She just nods and leans her head back onto his shoulder.

They sit in silence, comforting silence, for a few minutes.   
Until Yousef can't wait any longer.

"Okay, before you get mad. Please listen first.", Yousef announces the change of topic. At this point in the day Sana is too tired to even give him a big reaction. She nods and waits for him to talk.

"We know that we can't control the Internet but the guys and I have reported that account, which seemed to be the only one of that sort, and also tweeted out for our actual fans to do the same. Which so many did that that account has already been deleted.", Yousef explains and waits for a reaction from Sana. She doesn't say or do anything at first. She only listens and finally lifts her head off his shoulder and looks at him.

Sana looks him in the eyes and smiles a little. Even this small smile makes Yousef's heart burst with excitement. Even the smallest smile from Sana is better than her blocking him and everyone else off.

"Thank you.", she simply says and hopes he understands how much it means to her. And he does. He knows.

"That's not all.", Yousef says with a smirk.

Sana just raises her eyebrows at him. She really isn't ready for a surprise today. She won't be able to take it, she's exhausted.

Yousef takes out his phone from his pocket. Before he unlocks it, he looks into Sana's eyes again while telling her the rest of the story.

"Like I told you, we all tweeted for our fans to report that account, which they did." Sana nods. That he has said already. "Well, that's not all our fans did."

He unlocks his phone and hands it to Sana. She knows that he wouldn't show her more hurtful things but it takes her a few second to be able to look at the screen. Yousef just watched her with a small smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why would anyone spend so much of their time doing something so stupid? That's so stupid AAAHH"

"Wait!! There are people who don't like Sana?? How? Why? I want her to be in your videos all the time!"

"omg, please tell Sana that those people who created that account are just cowards that don't represent the Hei Briskeby fans at all! I'm so sad for her."

"I'll fight anyone that hates on that precious cute girl! Honestly, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE???"

"I hope Elias' sister is not affected by this bullshit. it wouldn't be worth it."

“Do people not understand that YouTubers are not their viewers’ property??? WTF?! Honestly, that is so stupid! That poor girl!”

“Oh God, I hope that Sana doesn’t care about any of that! None of that is true. Ignore that, girl!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana and Yousef leave her room to join the rest of the boys in the living room. But they don't need to walk that far. As soon as Sana opens the door her eyes fall on the four boys. All standing at the wall across from her door, in a line. When she opens the door, they all push themselves off the wall and look at her expectantly.

"Thank you.", is all Sana says before hugging them all one by one. Well, that was the plan.

Adam is the first one in the line so he's the one getting a hug first.

"Sorry that you saw me crying.", Sana whispers in his ear and hears him laugh.

"Sorry that I didn't know how to react.", Adam whispers back and makes Sana laugh.

When they part from the hug they just smile at each other, both coming to an agreement to not talk about this anymore. Ever.

Then she hugs Mikael but Mutta can't wait for his turn and joins them, making it a group hug. When Elias sees that he is quick to join the group hug, same as Yousef and Adam. And Sana is squished in the middle of it. 

Well, maybe she really doesn't have to face everything alone. She has people in her life that care for her deeply.


End file.
